


Чёрный кот в тёмной комнате

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Лайту очень нужен повод оставить Эл в живых.





	Чёрный кот в тёмной комнате

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле эта история скорее про комфорт, чем про хёрт. Авторы очень хотели утешения после канона!

_Если вы не нашли чёрного кота в тёмной комнате, значит, вы — тот самый кот (с)*_

***  
Штаб-квартира расследования никогда не спит. В каждый час дня или ночи кто-нибудь из следственной группы идёт на кухню варить кофе, выбирает себе книгу в огромной — на целый этаж — библиотеке или в очередной раз просматривает материалы по делу, выведя данные на один из широкоформатных мониторов в общем зале. Мацуда, правда, предпочитает, когда все расходятся, смотреть там кино, но от него никто ничего другого и не ожидал. Абсолютный балласт для команды. Зато и опасности не представляет.  
Если отдел Ягами-сана живёт по более или менее устоявшемуся расписанию, то Эл со своими помощниками плюют на любой распорядок ночи и дня. Они работают, едят, спят и отдыхают согласно каким-то неведомым биоритмам, далёким как от традиционного разделения суток, так и от любой упорядоченной схемы. График Мисы тоже нельзя назвать стабильным: он подчиняется съёмкам, показам и интервью и меняется в зависимости от требований агентства.  
Однако здание так велико, что больше десятка человек легко уживаются в нём, не мешая друг другу. Обширные апартаменты дают каждому ощущение уединения, свободного личного пространства. Поправка. Всем — кроме Лайта. Лайт, вынужденный делить комнату с Эл, уже начал забывать, что такое личное пространство и свобода. И кто знает, что хуже — неусыпный контроль камер или беспрестанно следующий за ним пристальный взгляд. Впрочем, а есть ли разница, если Эл практически не спит?  
Эта ненормальная, непрерывная близость выматывает Лайта, заставляет всё время быть в напряжении. Он просыпается среди ночи от мерцания слишком яркого экрана ноутбука, вертится на крошках от печенья, которыми щедро усыпана простыня, его раздражает всё это шуршание, жевание, клацанье, писк бесконечных смс-сообщений… Как будто Эл нарочно выводит его из себя, стараясь вырвать признание, как улитку из панциря. И растоптать. Порой по утрам Лайт сползает с кровати едва ли не более уставшим, чем ложился. В такие дни ему отчаянно хочется попросить, чтобы его перевели обратно в камеру, и пусть холодные глаза камер наблюдают за ним бесстрастно и беззвучно. Скрывая холодные глаза Эл.  
Но только не сегодня. Сегодня он не замечает ничего вокруг и совершенно не хочет спать, несмотря на стрелку часов, подбирающуюся к трём часам ночи.  
Тело Хигути, лежащее в городском морге, должно быть, уже остыло. Хигути Кёске, знаменитый Кира, головная боль полиции по всему миру. Пешка на поле чужой игры. Интересно, успел ли он понять, что эта сила свалилась на него не случайно? Вряд ли. Такие люди слишком отчаянно цепляются за власть, чтобы задуматься, достойны ли они её.  
Хигути был недостоин. С самого начала своего участия в расследовании Лайт чувствовал, что Кира — этот Кира — отличается от предыдущего. Даже карая преступников, он действовал механически, не отличая самозащиту от нападения, а угрозу от призыва о помощи. Новый Кира был фальшивым.  
Теперь Лайт знает, что не ошибался. Интуиция и логический расчёт подсказали ему то, что скрывала стёртая память. Как бы он ни убеждал себя в том, что не может быть Кирой и никогда бы добровольно им не стал, правда настойчиво просачивалась сквозь плотину убеждений.  
Лайт сжимает в руках учебник по криминологии, даже скользит взглядом по строчкам, но если бы его сейчас спросили о прочитанном, он не смог бы ничего ответить. Его мысли очень, очень далеки от учёбы.  
Вероятно, какая-то его часть всегда знала, что он — Кира. Настоящий. Та часть, что не могла больше жить в этом мире, не пытаясь ничего изменить. Та часть, что готова была запачкать руки, чтобы кому-то стало хоть немного легче существовать.  
А другая часть — нет. Трусливая, малодушная, следующая правилам не потому, что безоговорочно верила в них, а потому что так учили с детства. Лайт-слабак. Лайт, за которого всё было решено ещё до его рождения.  
Лайт, возмущённо заявивший Эл, что никогда не станет играть чувствами другого человека…  
Ощущение странной раздвоенности окутывает разум. Он воспринимает всё, что происходит вокруг, от себя самого и одновременно со стороны.  
В голову зачем-то лезет навязчивый вопрос, кому из них Эл предлагал дружбу, Кире или Лайту? Кого он назвал своим лучшим — единственным — другом? Понятно, что на деле он просто отслеживал реакции Лайта — потенциального Киры, но… О ком из них Эл думал в тот момент? И если бы у них была такая возможность, с кем ему было бы интереснее дружить? Наверное, Эл предпочёл бы Лайта. Мягкого и податливого, неизменно уступающего там, где нельзя отступать ни на шаг.  
Губы кривятся в ядовитой усмешке. Этот вопрос имел бы значение, если бы Эл умел дружить. Если бы ему вообще была нужна чья-либо дружба.  
Впрочем, Кире она тоже не нужна. Он забрался слишком высоко, чтобы подпустить к себе кого бы то ни было. Он — бог нового мира, а боги лишены земных привязанностей. И желаний. Эл стоит у него на пути, а Кира не прощает тех, кто идёт против его воли. Кире нельзя говорить «нет», чего бы это ни касалось.  
Какая жалость — Эл этого ещё не знает. Не понял, несмотря на весь свой хвалёный сверхинтеллект, или же попросту не хочет верить, что впервые встретил силу, которую ему не одолеть. Осознание чужого превосходства даётся дорогой ценой. Иногда это цена собственной жизни.  
Может, поэтому Эл сегодня раздражает его чуть меньше обычного. А может, дело в том, что Эл в кои-то веки ничего не грызёт в кровати, не утыкается в чёртов ноутбук и не обменивается поминутными смс с сотней неведомых собеседников. Вместо этого он второй час завороженно рассматривает чёрный прямоугольник тетради. Приподнимает за краешек, касается гладкой обложки, листает тяжёлые желтоватые страницы, проводит кончиками пальцев по переплёту, словно надеясь обнаружить там скрытый тайник. Первым делом он сравнил имена в тетради со списком жертв Киры за последние пять месяцев. Вообще-то Лайт ещё раньше сделал то же самое, но Эл то ли не поверил ему, то ли предпочёл удостовериться сам. Правила тетради он, надо думать, тоже успел изучить. Однако выводами на этот счёт пока не делится, а Лайт никак не может решить, что будет менее подозрительным — начать рассуждать самому или подождать реакции детектива. Поэтому притворяется погружённым в чтение.  
Эл откидывается назад, беззастенчиво опираясь спиной о плечо Лайта. Он постоянно вторгается в его личное пространство — дёргает за руку, чуть ли не усаживается на него, пока тот спит, в разговоре лезет прямо в лицо… Это было бы даже приятно, будь оно проявлением дружеской близости или непосредственностью по-детски бесцеремонного чудака, но Лайт уверен, что Эл таким образом пытается вывести его из равновесия. Это унижает. И злит.  
Тишина будто бы скапливается в просторном помещении, заставляет его сужаться до размеров крошечной каморки, давит на уши, мешая сосредоточиться. В конце концов Лайт не выдерживает:  
— Как думаешь, она действительно работает?  
Он тянется к тетради, но Эл отодвигается вместе с ней.  
— Мы видели, как Хигути вписал в неё имя полицейского, и тот погиб, — говорит Эл, не оборачиваясь и не отрывая взгляда от тетради.  
— Строго говоря, это ничего не доказывает, — зачем-то возражает Лайт. — Это могло быть совпадением или какой-то мистификацией.  
— Такое возможно, — соглашается Эл. — Здесь записаны имена тех, кого убил Кира, а также тех, за чью смерть голосовали топ-менеджеры Ёцубы. Однако есть и другое объяснение. Например, Хигути, подозревая кого-то из коллег, мог вести собственное расследование. Но даже если допустить, что смерть постового была случайностью, сам Хигути был уверен, что эта тетрадь поможет ему избавиться от Мацуды. Он заключил некий договор с шинигами и получил от него силу, какая была у второго Киры.  
Ну да, глаза бога смерти — веский аргумент. Собственно, как и присутствие самого бога смерти. А кстати, почему здесь нет Рэм? Наверное, опять таскается по пятам за Мисой, сталкерша несчастная. Лайт заметил, что, вопреки уверениям Рюка, шинигами далеко не всегда неотступно следуют за владельцем полученной от них тетради. Впрочем, верить Рюку надо с осторожностью: он любит рассказать только часть правды, умолчав о какой-нибудь ключевой детали.  
— Хотя твои сомнения правомерны, — говорит Эл, брезгливо приподнимая тетрадь самыми кончиками пальцев. — Пока мы не испытаем её, что-либо утверждать преждевременно.  
Лайт хмурится. Такого он не ожидал.  
— Но как мы можем её испытать? Ведь для этого нам придётся записать туда чьё-нибудь имя. А потом… ты же читал правила?  
— Читал. Там сказано, что если в течение тринадцати дней не написать новое имя, то и сам умрёшь.  
— Ну вот… Это недопустимо. Мы не можем на такое пойти. Стоит начать вносить имена, и мы не сможем остановиться либо погибнем.  
При помощи этого правила Лайт надеялся не только раз и навсегда отвести от себя подозрения, но и предупредить использование тетради детективами. Зная отца с коллегами, он не сомневался, что никто из них не захочет становиться убийцей. И не позволит кому-то другому рисковать собой.  
— Разве тебя это волнует? — каким-то странным, бесцветным тоном спрашивает Эл. — Ты-то не побоялся.  
Под ложечкой растекается неприятно-липкий страх. Лайт не уверен, что правильно расслышал… или что правильно понял, потому что это слишком похоже на откровенное обвинение. А для него нет никаких причин, он же всё продумал!  
— Я не понимаю тебя, — выдавливает он, с отвращением слыша собственный дрожащий голос. Кира не должен так говорить. Кира не должен испуганно глотать ставшую вдруг горькой и вязкой слюну.  
Он снова пытается забрать тетрадь смерти, но Эл, словно играя, отводит руку в сторону, и пальцы цепляют пустоту. Тогда Лайт хватает его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Глаза Эл абсолютно круглые, зрачки целиком поглотили собой радужку, а губы растягивает ненормальная улыбка — совсем как тогда, когда он смотрел на украденный у Мисы телефон. Лайт в тот момент ещё не знал, что Мису только что арестовали. А Эл — знал и по каким-то неведомым крупицам информации мысленно выстраивал схему обвинения для самого Лайта. Что он узнал и понял сейчас?  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь! — рычит Лайт, чувствуя, как ледяные пальцы паники охватывают затылок, остужая багровую ярость. А может, напротив, распаляя. Иногда сильный холод ощущается как невыносимый жар и даже способен обжечь.  
— Я говорю о том, что Кира не побоялся писать в тетради смерти, — не снимая безумной улыбки, поясняет Эл. — Значит, правило тринадцати дней фальшивое. Настоящий Кира очень осторожен. Он не стал покупать себе глаза бога смерти, потому что не хотел расплачиваться половиной жизни. Это было трусливо, но благоразумно. Он бы никогда не прикоснулся к тетради, если бы она несла риск для его жизни. Поэтому я делаю вывод, что использование тетради безопасно. По крайней мере для того, кто в ней пишет, — улыбка становится шире, превращаясь в торжествующую ухмылку.  
Обвинение в трусости ощущается как оплеуха. Да, Лайт действительно не желал тратить ни кусочка жизни, которая была ему нужна, чтобы как следует устроить и привести в порядок свой идеальный мир… Как можно так всё извратить!  
— А как же другие правила? — бормочет он, не оставляя бесплодных попыток заполучить тетрадь. — Они тоже фальшивые?  
Эл откровенно забавляется, перекладывая тетрадь из одной вытянутой над головой руки в другую, чтобы Лайт не мог до неё добраться, пока тот не теряет равновесие и не падает на него, в свою очередь роняя на кровать. Их лица совсем близко, ещё чуть-чуть — и столкнутся носами. Эл оглядывает Лайта с неприятным любопытством.  
— Только то, где говорится про смерть всех, кто коснулся тетради, после её уничтожения, — без раздумий сообщает он. — Кира решил подстраховаться на случай, если полиция захочет раз и навсегда убрать все штучки шинигами из нашего мира.  
— Но откуда он мог знать, что тетрадь попадёт в полицию? — Лайт отчаянно ищет разумные доводы, чтобы сбить Эл со следа. По правде сказать, моментально и безошибочно взятого следа. — Вернее, он мог такое допустить, я не спорю… Но не всё ли равно ему было бы в таком случае? Вряд ли он планировал отдавать тетрадь добровольно и при жизни.  
Хуже всего то, что близость Эл действует на него как-то странно, заставляя отмечать совершенно бессмысленные в данный момент вещи. Они лежат, вытянувшись на постели, лицом к лицу. Лайт чувствует, как его колени упираются в колени Эл, ощущает бёдрами острые тазовые косточки и впалый живот, плотно прижатый к его животу. Сердце в груди напротив колотится быстро-быстро, это даже не воспринимается как стук, скорее как тёплая пульсация, растекающаяся по его груди.  
— Ты мне скажи, — дёргает плечом Эл. — Ты же Кира.  
— Я не Кира, — жалко отвечает Лайт. И даже почти не лжёт — в отличие от него, Кира умеет держать удар.  
Мысли путает жар, исходящий от тела Эл, жёсткого, твёрдого, но отчего-то ненормально притягательного. Миса изящная и ладная, с приятными округлостями, однако с ней Лайт то и дело сталкивается то локтями, то коленями. Зато с костистым, состоящим, кажется, из одних углов Эл они так удобно умещаются в пространстве, словно части одного конструкта.  
— Конечно, ты — Кира, — убеждённо говорит Эл. — Иначе ты бы давно отобрал у меня тетрадь, чтобы рассмотреть её вдоль и поперёк самому. А ты сидел тут, размышляя, когда уместнее всего будет проявить интерес.  
— Я просто не мешал тебе работать!  
— Ты уже знаешь эту тетрадь как свои пять пальцев. И тебя интересует не она, а моя реакция.  
Лайт наконец дотягивается до рук Эл, сжимающих тетрадь смерти, но вместо того чтобы схватить её, обхватывает тонкие запястья.  
— Не смей так говорить, не называй меня Кирой.  
— Почему, Кира?  
Лайт стискивает пальцы, наверняка оставляя на бледной коже синяки. Эл невольно вскрикивает, и этот короткий жалобный звук неожиданно хлещет по позвоночнику ледяной плетью. Лайт чувствует, как по телу разливается возбуждение. Часть него хочет отодвинуться, уже привычно за последние недели сбежать от пугающего искушения, остаться хорошим и правильным. А другая часть хищно потягивается, обнажая в мечтательном оскале зубы:  
— Потому что ты не знаешь Киру, и, поверь, лучше тебе его не знать.  
Эл продолжает улыбаться. Надменно. Вызывающе.  
— И как ты поступишь? Впишешь меня в тетрадь? Не выйдет. Ты сам знаешь, что не сможешь этого сделать, потому что тогда все поймут, что это был ты. Мы здесь вдвоём, тетрадь с нами. Моё имя в ней станет твоим приговором.  
Вообще-то он прав. Кира на мгновение теряет привычную самоуверенность и апломб. Даже если Эл сейчас скажет ему своё имя, это будет как подставить руку змее, запертой за стеклом террариума. Вроде бы опасные клыки и рядом, истекают ядом в нетерпении, но дотянуться до жертвы не способны.  
Вот только… между ними-то стекла нет.  
— А с чего ты решил, что я хочу записать твоё имя в тетрадь смерти? — спрашивает он низким, опасно мягким голосом. — Я хочу совсем другого.  
Улыбка Эл застывает, а потом растерянно гаснет.  
— Ты хочешь меня убить.  
— Ошибка. Ты опытный детектив, Эл, говорят, ты уже лет десять занимаешься расследованиями. Уверен, тебе известно, как опасно ошибаться. Особенно когда ведёшь дело Киры.  
Кажется, Эл что-то понимает по его глазам, потому что резко вскидывает голову, метя лбом ему в переносицу. Но Кира настороже и легко успевает уйти от удара. А потом выкручивает Эл запястья, вырывая тетрадь и отбрасывая её подальше.  
— Ты думаешь, что Кира ни на что не годится без тетради смерти. Что без неё он был бы обычным школьником, потом обычным студентом и, наконец, рядовым сотрудником полиции. Думаешь, без неё я бы не смог противостоять тебе. Но сегодня я обойдусь без подачек шинигами.  
В глубине тёмных глаз появляется тень паники, стремительно растёт и через несколько мгновений затапливает взгляд целиком. Вероятно, поэтому у Эл не получается должным образом сгруппироваться и пинок коленом в пах проходит по касательной. Однако даже так он вполне ощутим и заставляет Киру скорчиться, неуклюже отвалившись в сторону.  
Эл пользуется моментом, чтобы скатиться с кровати и броситься прочь из комнаты, но его подводит цепь. Та самая цепь, которую он надел на Лайта, заявляя, что делает это не для личного удовольствия. Впрочем, может, он и в самом деле не наслаждался унижением своего пленника, попеременно держа его в клетке, на цепи, у себя под боком и то же время на расстоянии. Может, ему было просто всё равно, что там испытывает Лайт и как для него тяжела эта бесплодная близость.  
Кира дёргает за свой край цепи, останавливая Эл в нескольких шагах от двери, а потом рывком подтаскивает к себе и толкает обратно на кровать. Эл по инерции не удерживается на ногах, носом утыкаясь в матрас, но прежде чем он успевает приподняться, Кира уже наваливается на него сверху. Удар назад локтем предсказуемо уходит в «молоко», а потом цепь обвивается вокруг мечущегося тела, притискивая руки к бокам. Эл упрямо брыкается, извивается, но ему не хватает веса, чтобы сбросить Киру с себя.  
— Это ты ни на что не годишься без команды поддержки, которая делает за тебя всю грязную работу, — задыхаясь на каждом слове, шипит Кира. — Слежка, пытки, стрельба… да ты сам себе даже кофе приготовить не можешь! Всемирно известный таинственный сыщик Эл… Ты всегда прячешься за спиной у других, дразнишь, лжёшь, подставляешь, морочишь голову…  
Эл молчит — не то экономит силы, не то ему нечего на это сказать. Однако сопротивляется отчаянно, вредя сам себе. Может, сконцентрируйся он и примени какой-нибудь из своих подлых приёмов, что-то и вышло бы, но паника заставляет его отбиваться беспорядочно.  
Дёргающееся под ним тело распаляет Киру всё сильнее. Ноздри жадно вздрагивают, ловя запах разгорячённой кожи, пота и страха. Широкая футболка Эл задралась до самых подмышек, джинсы наполовину сползли с худых бёдер. Он вздрагивает, когда ладонь Киры скользит ему за пояс, а потом начинает рваться из плена наглых рук ещё отчаяннее.  
Кажется, именно в этот момент в его голову приходит запоздалая разумная мысль позвать на помощь, но Кира успевает зажать ему рот. Эл с готовностью впивается зубами в подставленную ладонь. Это оказывается до того больно, что Кира сам едва сдерживает крик, после чего вытаскивает из-под живота противника вторую руку и резко, кулаком, бьёт его в бок. Эл охает, хватка зубов ослабевает.  
Только этого явно недостаточно. Сейчас эта зараза притворяется обмякшей и судорожно пытающейся сделать вдох, но ясно, как светлый день, что стоит ей немного прийти в себя — и можно ждать новой гадости. Хорошо, что цепь достаточно длинная, и оставшейся части с лихвой хватает, чтобы захлестнуть высокое, мгновенно напрягшееся горло. Кира не собирается душить Эл всерьёз, просто сдавливает пару раз для острастки. И возвращается к джинсам, которые за последние минуты борьбы сползли ещё ниже.  
Он расстёгивает их и стаскивает до колен. Если до этой поры у Эл оставались сомнения в его намерениях, то теперь от них не должно остаться и следа.  
— Не стоило тебе тягаться со мной, — доверительно шепчет Кира в горячее острое ухо. Навевающее неуместные воспоминания о прочитанных в глубоком детстве мифах про чудной народец из полых холмов. Жестковатые пряди щекочут губы и тоже дразнят его. — Я не Лайт, готовый бегать за тобой, как щенок на верёвочке.  
Эл глухо мычит ему в ладонь, и этот поглощённый плотью звук отзывается в ней знобкой вибрацией. Кира собственнически проводит свободной рукой по изгибу поясницы. Кожа под пальцами влажная и разгорячённая. Он и сам взмок за время их яростной возни. Похоть прокатывается по телу, оседая давящей тяжестью в области паха.  
По-хорошему, стоило бы сходить в ванную, поискать какое-нибудь косметическое масло или крем, но, разумеется, Эл не будет его дожидаться.  
Значит, сам виноват.  
Кира плюёт себе на ладонь, растирает влагу между пальцами и снова тянется вниз, втискиваясь между тощих ягодиц. Там ошеломляюще узко. И сухо. И жарко.  
Всунуть удаётся только один палец, и тот — едва ли до середины.  
— Не советую зажиматься, — предупреждает Кира будущего любовника, ловит губами мочку уха, а затем кусает — так резко и сильно, что Эл от неожиданности кричит ему в ладонь.  
Перестать зажиматься у него всё равно не получается, но Кира уже устал с ним возиться. Щедро смоченные слюной пальцы жёстко надавливают на тесный вход и, ломая сопротивление, минуют его. Эл сотрясает крупная дрожь, пока Кира бесцеремонно ощупывает его изнутри. Он стонет при каждом движении, и каждый стон умирает, не успев сорваться с губ. Упрямые мышцы беспорядочно сокращаются, обтягивая пальцы, как перчатка — пульсирующая, эластичная, обжигающе горячая перчатка. Там, внизу, неистовое сердцебиение ощущается ещё отчётливее. Нуждайся Кира в дополнительном возбуждении — хватило бы этого одного, но его и так почти колотит от болезненно-острого вожделения. Он прижимается пока ещё скрытым под брюками стояком к бедру Эл, давая оценить будущие перспективы.  
— А может, ты сам этого хочешь, а? Зачем-то же ты прилетел в Японию, хотя всегда вёл свои расследования как сторонний наблюдатель…  
Идея, что Эл так заинтересовался им, что возжелал поймать лично, откровенно льстит самолюбию. Вот только всё вышло наоборот, и это он поймал Эл.  
Ощущение власти пьянит не хуже крепкого вина. Раньше Кире не нравилось опьянение: слабеющий самоконтроль заставлял его чувствовать себя беззащитным, однако на этот раз разливающийся по венам дурман и спутанность мыслей приятны. А ещё приятнее осознание, что Эл сейчас лежит под ним, совсем сломленный, такой уязвимый, и его плечи содрогаются от беззвучных рыданий.  
Плоть мучительно неохотно подчиняется, когда он разводит два пальца в стороны подобием буквы V. Кажется, у гайдзинов этот жест называется «виктория» — победа. Ну, вполне уместно. Как-никак Кира одолел великого Эл и сейчас его трахнет.  
Он отстраняется на пару мгновений, чтобы стянуть собственные брюки, резко выдыхает от показавшегося освобождённой плоти ледяным воздуха и снова прижимается к практически покорённому им телу.  
— Расслабься. Я не сделаю тебе слишком больно, если ты не будешь меня вынуждать.  
Кира обводит губы Эл пальцами, раскрывает их и скользит дальше, в горячую и беззащитную полость рта. Хотелось бы, конечно, засунуть туда кое-что поинтереснее, но, увы, не стоит рисковать. Поцелуи тоже отменяются, а жаль, Лайту нравилось (хотя он никогда в этом себе не признавался), когда Эл наклонялся к нему совсем близко, и конфетно-сладкое дыхание касалось губ, напоминая непрямой поцелуй. Он проводит по кромке зубов, трогает изнутри щёку, надавливает на мягкий, вялый язык… Начавший задыхаться Эл испуганно бьётся, как птица в силке, но Кира уже убирает руку.  
Он на всякий случай предупреждающе дёргает пару раз за обмотанную вокруг шеи цепь и опускает руку вниз, обеими ладонями растягивая края слегка припухшего входа. И толкается вперёд. Перед сомкнутыми веками вспыхивает багряное пламя, слабо золотящееся по краям. Наслаждение такое острое, что на несколько секунд отключает способность видеть, слышать, кажется, даже дышать.  
— А теперь, если хочешь, можешь поорать, — лениво сообщает Кира, когда воздух вновь возвращается в лёгкие. — Только учти, всякий, кто прибежит сюда, увидит тебя полуголым, с моим членом в заднице. Не думаю, что кто-то поверит, будто ты не справился с недавним школьником. Которому ты уже не раз давал в морду по любому поводу.  
Видимо, Эл в красках представляет себе эту картину, потому что всхлипывает и безвольно растекается по матрасу, прекращая всякое сопротивление. Только мышцы ещё противятся насильственному вторжению, но и они слабеют с каждым толчком. Двигаться становится всё легче, и с Кира с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Его мало волнуют ощущения Эл, но происходящее настолько хорошо, что хочется растянуть эти мгновения как можно дольше. Жадная покорность Мисы никогда не была такой — такой тесной, тугой, судорожной, сладостной, такой… совершенной. Он вжимается ртом в загривок Эл, облизывает горьковато-солёную кожу, прихватывает её зубами, а потом, не отрывая губ, оставляет россыпь ярких следов в вырезе сползшей с плеча футболки.  
Эл вздрагивает всем телом, когда он выходит, но вырваться не пытается и вообще никак не реагирует, пока Кира рывком переворачивает его на спину и стаскивает джинсы полностью. Только закусывает дрожащие губы, едва чужая плоть повторно вторгается внутрь. Тёмные ресницы плотно сомкнуты, в них скапливаются крупные прозрачные капли и медленно скатываются к вискам. Кира чертит языком невидимую линию на белом горле и расцвечивает её алыми поцелуями-укусами — самый безусловный во все века символ принадлежности. Ему изматывающе, крышесносно хорошо, как не было никогда, нигде, ни с кем. Если бы Миса могла ему дать хотя бы бледное подобие этого удовольствия, он, наверное, даже согласился бы её терпеть…  
Было ли Эл так же хорошо, когда он, смакуя свою вседозволенность, день за днём держал его в крошечной камере, где было не больше уединения, чем на прозекторском столе? Наслаждался ли он в глубине души унижениями Киры, притворяясь бесстрастным голосом правосудия?  
А, к чёрту всё, неважно. Ничего не важно, кроме этой влажной, пылающей тесноты, кроме скользкой от пота кожи под губами, пальцами, сбивающимся дыханием… Кроме сладко-мучительного спазма, заставляющего рычать и цепляться зубами, пока внутри не становится пусто и легко.  
Эл обессиленно лежит под ним, лишь сердце колотится о клетку рёбер да быстро-быстро бьётся синеватая жилка на изогнутой шее. Жаль, нельзя так и остаться, никогда не выпускать из рук… Наконец Кира привстаёт и освобождает его изнутри и снаружи. Эл ещё какое-то время остаётся неподвижным, слепо глядя в потолок, а потом неуклюже садится на постели и пытается запахнуться в свою ветхую, разорванную до середины по вороту футболку. Цепь дохлой змеёй соскальзывает по телу вниз, повисая на тонком запястье. Бледная, как свежевыпавший снег, кожа тут и там усеяна багровыми засосами, на бёдрах и запястьях темнеют наливающиеся синевой отпечатки пальцев. Эл заторможенно оглядывается по сторонам, словно не вполне понимая, где находится и что нужно делать. Потом тяжело сглатывает и встаёт, подбирает с пола упавшие джинсы. На простыне, там, где он только что сидел, расплывается влажное красное пятно. Таким же красным, смешанным с белёсым семенем, заляпаны бёдра, но Эл, не обращая на это внимания, натягивает джинсы, сразу на голое тело, без белья. Кровь потихоньку начинает пропитывать тёмно-синюю ткань. На худом лице застыло бессмысленное выражение, широко раскрытые глаза воспалённые и сухие.  
Лайт зажимает ладонью собственный рот, давя рвущийся из горла вопль.  
Сердце сжимается от чувства вины, ужаса, жалости и непоправимости происходящего. С Эл так нельзя, неправильно, недопустимо… Лайт бы никогда так не поступил. Даже если бы он осмелился прикоснуться к Эл, то не стал бы… он был бы ласковым и нежным… Это не тот Кира, которым он собирался быть!  
Кира криво ухмыляется из-под нависшей чёлки. В его глазах — глазах Лайта — вспыхивают кровавые искорки.

***  
Лайт просыпается так резко, как начавший тонуть испуганным рывком бросается к поверхности. И так же судорожно глотает ртом воздух. Однако ему удаётся не уйти обратно под воду. Всё случившееся — только сон. Ничего этого не было, не было, не было…  
— Лайт-кун? — озадаченно спрашивает Эл, и Лайт замечает его руку на своём плече. В другой руке детектива по традиции зажата конфета. Ноздри щекочет навязчивый аромат мятной карамели. — Прости, мне пришлось тебя разбудить.  
— Что? — ему требуется ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы окончательно вернуться в реальность. Но реальность остаётся тонкой, как кромка первого льда на реке, и под ней течёт ночное безумие.  
— Через полчаса мы все собираемся внизу. Будем изучать тетрадь смерти. А ты, по-моему, проспал свой будильник.  
Что? Звонил будильник? Лайт не слышал…  
Конечно, как он мог забыть, что тетрадь сейчас находится в хранилище для улик, готовом потягаться надёжностью с сокровищницей императора. Эл убрал её туда вчера вечером, перед тем как они пошли спать. Сказал, что начинать работу с такими вещами нужно на свежую голову. Мацуда — единственный, кто не успел на тот момент даже дотронуться до тетради, — попытался возражать, но остальные дружно согласились с Эл. В том числе и сам Лайт: было бы подозрительно, начни он настаивать на немедленном анализе вещественного доказательства, свидетельствующего в его пользу. В конце концов, спешить было некуда: ложное правило надёжно спрятано среди настоящих, и час, когда оно полностью оправдает и его, и Мису — всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Значит, Эл не приносил тетрадь в их спальню. Он не бросал в лицо Кире тех обвинений. Кира не терял над собой контроль и не… Лайт старательно отгораживается стеной этих «не» от кошмара. Больше всего сейчас он хочет забыть запрокинутое лицо с закушенной губой и двумя мокрыми дорожками у висков. Забыть звериное торжество Киры, когда Эл наконец сдался.  
— Наверное, ты бы хотел сейчас пойти в гости к Мисе, — вне всякой логики сообщает Эл, засовывая в рот очередной леденец, отчего голос начинает звучать невнятно, — но я не могу тебя отпустить. Наша первостепенная задача — разобраться с этой загадочной тетрадью, которую использовал Хигути. Думаю, ты сам понимаешь, как это важно.  
Миса? Вот уж кого Лайт точно не жаждет видеть — и вообще, и в эту минуту особенно.  
— При чём тут Миса… — начинает он и осекается, с опозданием сообразив, при чём. Он всё ещё возбуждён, как и во время мерзкого сна. Это возмутительно, это вне всякой логики… Происходящее возбуждало Киру, но никак не Лайта. Он бы не смог наслаждаться болью и унижением распластанного перед ним тела. Он бы не стал ни к чему принуждать Эл. А если бы Эл отдался ему добровольно, он вёл бы себя совсем иначе… При этой мысли, сопровождающейся цепочкой бесстыдных картин, кровь обжигает щёки, лоб, шею, кажется, даже плечи.  
— Не смотри, — резко бросает Лайт, отталкивая Эл и одновременно пытаясь замотаться в сбившееся одеяло.  
Вероятно, слишком резко отталкивая, поскольку Эл шарахается от него и откидывается назад, предупреждающе вскинув ступни. Техника превентивной атаки доведена у него до совершенства. Леденец зажат за щекой, вызывая возмутительные ассоциации. А потом Лайту приходит в голову мысль, от которой пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. И непонятно одно: как он мог не замечать так долго? Точнее, как он мог не понять, потому что на самом деле всё он видел и замечал.  
Эл болезненно-остро реагирует, если кто-то приближается к нему вплотную. У него крайне, неестественно высокий уровень брезгливости и едва ли не ужас перед прикосновениями других людей. Он всегда сидит, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, словно никогда и нигде не чувствует себя в безопасности. И всегда, в ответ на любое неосторожное движение, готов драться… Лайт — сын полицейского, ему слишком хорошо знакомы эти признаки. Всё говорит о пережитом в прошлом насилии. Прибавить сюда работу Эл, предполагающую столкновения с мерзавцами всех мастей, и получается совершенно недвусмысленная картина.  
Лайт чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, оставляя за собой холод и онемение. Ярость такая острая, что от неё начинает ныть сердце. Хочется заорать. Хочется кого-нибудь ударить. Хотя нет, не кого-нибудь — кого-то пока неизвестного, но вполне конкретного. Ему с трудом удаётся подавить эмоции, чтобы не напугать Эл ещё сильнее.  
— Прости, — говорит Лайт, протягивая раскрытую ладонь, желая коснуться скованного наручником запястья, но не касаясь. Эл удивлённо косится на него, но вроде слегка расслабляется. По крайней мере, ставит ноги обратно на кровать, возвращаясь к привычной позе.  
— Ты странно себя ведёшь, Лайт, — задумчиво констатирует он. — Ты в порядке?  
— Дурацкий сон, — невпопад отзывается Лайт. — Да, конечно, я в порядке. Сейчас приму душ и буду готов.  
— Тогда поторопись. У тебя на всё минут двадцать.  
Раньше Лайт мог бы с вызовом спросить, что будет, если он не уложится в отведённый срок. Теперь он по опыту знает, что спустя эти двадцать минут Эл отправится по своим делам, не обращая внимания на невольного напарника, волочащегося на другом конце цепи.  
Лайт торопливо моется, то и дело бросая взгляд на лохматую макушку в полуметре от себя. Эл сидит на корточках возле ванны, не замечая долетающих до него порой брызг, как всегда погружённый в размышления о чём-то неведомом. Хотя прямо сейчас, наверное, всё-таки о ведомом — о тетради смерти. Ему не терпится разгадать её секрет.  
Эл — противник Лайта в их сражении не на жизнь, а на смерть. Точнее, противник Киры. Если (когда) Эл доберётся до него, по самым оптимистичным прикидкам Киру ждёт пожизненное тюремное заключение. Хотя гораздо вероятнее, что его приговорят к смертной казни. Чтобы защитить себя, ему необходимо превентивно уничтожить Эл. Однако если Эл подвергался насилию, он автоматически переходит в категорию тех, за кого сражается Кира. Тех, ради кого он строит свой идеальный мир.  
Угодив в логическую западню, разум зависает, и Лайт не сразу осознаёт, что вот уже несколько минут как тупо стоит под струями душа и пялится в стену. Он выключает воду и тянется за полотенцем. Цепь звякает, ударяясь о край ванны. Эл чуть заметно вздрагивает и оглядывается. А ведь он часто так себя ведёт — дёргается от громких звуков, отшатывается при резких движениях. Просто раньше все эти детали почему-то не складывались в одну единую картину. А теперь сложились.  
В комнате Эл начинает выразительно посматривать на Лайта, крутя в пальцах разомкнутый браслет наручников, и Лайт решает не испытывать его терпение, выбрав самую простую рубашку и даже не потянувшись за галстуком. Впрочем, в последнее время он нечасто носит галстук. И некуда, и как-то незачем. Хорошо бы притормозить эту тенденцию, а то так недалеко и до растянутых футболок на голое тело. Он пытается не думать о белой, как утренний туман, коже под растянутой футболкой и хрупком изгибе шеи, где каждый след поцелуя походит на ожог... Сейчас не время и уж точно не место.  
Выходя вместе с Эл в коридор, Лайт почти спокоен. Ярость свернулась глубоко внутри, присмиревшая, как задремавшая до поры змея.

***  
В общем зале холодно. Поскольку все обитатели штаб-квартиры сегодня сидят здесь с самого утра, кто-то предусмотрительно выкрутил кондиционер на максимум. И, кажется, перестарался. Лайт зябко ёжится, подумывая, не сходить ли за свитером, а потом переводит взгляд на Эл, который в одной тонкой футболке и поношенных джинсах должен был уже заледенеть.  
Отсутствие цепи ощущается странно. С одной стороны, приятно вновь принадлежать самому себе, когда никто не контролирует твоих передвижений. А с другой — он, оказывается, настолько привык к этому контролю, что теперь не представляет, что делать… одному.  
Эл не обращает на него никакого внимания, полностью поглощённый тетрадью смерти. Ему осталось только попробовать её на зуб, а всё остальное он, похоже, уже проделал. Несколько раз он пытается задавать вопросы Рэм, стоящей поодаль, но она благоразумно рассказывает ему только то, что разрешил Кира. Когда появляется Миса, Рэм старательно не смотрит в её сторону. Даже, пожалуй, слишком старательно. К счастью, Миса торопится на какую-то очередную не то съёмку, не то репетицию, поэтому не задерживается. Лайту не удаётся увернуться от прощального поцелуя, но он, изобразив смущение, лишь слегка касается губами припудренной щеки. Впрочем, Эл всё равно даже не поворачивает головы. Моги без напоминаний встаёт и бредёт вслед за Мисой, напоминая хорошо выдрессированного бойцовского пса.  
Время тянется медленно и скучно. Занять себя откровенно нечем: Эл никого не подпускает к своей то ли добыче, то ли игрушке, но и показывать отсутствие интереса неразумно. Поэтому Лайт время от времени лезет к нему под руку, а потом с чистой совестью погружается в размышления.  
А подумать есть о чём.  
— Полагаю, больше нет смысла держать здесь Аманэ, — вполголоса заявляет Эл. — Надо будет сказать ей, что она может возвращаться домой. Я хочу, чтобы в штаб-квартире остались только те, кто участвует в расследовании.  
Маячащий рядом Мацуда тихо вздыхает.  
— Но разве не безопаснее Мисе находиться с нами? — спрашивает он.  
— После того как мы взяли Ёцубу, ей больше не грозит опасность, — возражает Айдзава. — Незачем бедной девушке и дальше всюду ходить под конвоем. Да и Моги пора дать передышку.  
В его голосе отчётливо слышен упрёк. Эл, не обращая на упрёк никакого внимания, отправляет в рот последний кусочек пирожного и старательно облизывает кончики пальцев, перед тем как снова взять в руки тетрадь. Глядя на то, как исчезают остатки сливочного крема, Лайт отчаянно старается не краснеть, не вспоминать, не представлять… Эл делает глоток из чашки и обнаруживает, что она пуста.  
— Кто-нибудь, принесите мне ещё кофе, — просит он.  
Мацуда отворачивается с демонстративно безразличным видом, но Лайт уже встаёт из кресла.  
— Я схожу.

Всё идёт так, как он и ожидал, когда почти полгода назад явился к Эл с просьбой заключить себя под стражу. И вот наконец Миса свободна, а он без каких-либо ограничений находится в штаб-квартире расследования.  
Ещё вчера у Лайта на этот счёт были совершенно определённые планы. Он рассчитывал, избавившись от подозрений и цепи, отправить Мису за второй тетрадью, предусмотрительно спрятанной в лесу. Миса вспомнит прошлое, включая настоящее имя загадочного однокурсника Лайта, и запишет его в тетрадь. И… всё. Сражение будет окончено.  
Однако теперь Лайт не уверен в правильности выбранного пути. Какая-то его часть ехидно ухмыляется, но он игнорирует оскорбительные намёки Киры. Дело действительно в Эл, но… иначе. Кто бы ни был тот ублюдок или ублюдки, сделавшие это с ним, они заслуживают наказания. А наказывать таких, как они, вообще-то прямая обязанность Лайта. Нет, прямая обязанность Киры. Кира появился, чтобы помогать жертвам и уничтожать преступников. Поскольку Эл когда-то сам стал жертвой, его нужно защищать, а не убивать.  
Но ведь Эл чуть было не расправился с Кирой... и ещё может расправиться.  
Дилемма.

***  
На кухне Ватари и Айбер обсуждают что-то. То есть обсуждали, потому что, когда Лайт переступает порог, Ватари уже поднимается из-за стола. Возможно, они как раз закончили разговор, а возможно, не хотят говорить при нём.  
Айбер, как обычно, выглядит ярко и вульгарно. Ему присущ небрежный шик, который при ближайшем рассмотрении превращается в дешёвку. Расстёгнутая чуть дальше, чем позволяют приличия, малиновая рубашка. Слишком крупные золотые часы на запястье. Лёгкая небритость, явно созданная заботливой рукой стилиста. При взгляде на этого типа данная ему Эл характеристика невольно трансформируется в «брачный аферист».  
— Я за кофе для Эл, — на всякий случай поясняет Лайт. Пусть не думают, что он шпионит.  
— Проходите, Лайт, — Ватари растягивает губы в своей привычной мягкой улыбке. — Только, боюсь, мы выпили всё, что оставалось с утра, вам придётся приготовить свежий.  
— Разумеется, я приготовлю.  
Невозможно жить рядом с Эл и не научиться варить кофе. Впрочем, сейчас для экономии времени он намерен воспользоваться самым простым способом — автоматической кофеваркой.  
Ватари улыбается ещё раз и выходит. Лайт вспоминает, с какой лёгкостью он вчера одним выстрелом вышиб оружие из рук Хигути, а до того прострелил колесо набирающего скорость автомобиля. И всё это — находясь в вертолёте, идущем на посадку.  
«Думаешь, такой человек позволил бы кому-то даже приблизиться к Эл с дурными намерениями?», — фыркает Кира. Лайт холодно думает о том, сколько времени они жили с Эл бок о бок. Кира осекается и замолкает.  
Засыпав в фильтр кофе, Лайт наливает воду и включает кофеварку. Айбер молча наблюдает за ним, потягивая из высокой чашки какой-то напиток. Явно не остатки утреннего кофе, что-то травяное, судя по запаху. Он вообще до неприличия трепетно относится к вопросам своей физической формы и здоровья. Витаминные смеси, спортзал три раза в неделю, каши с запаренными отрубями и льняным маслом, пробовать которые не решается никто, кроме Уэди. Да и та, вероятно, делает это лишь по глубоко укоренившейся привычке присваивать чужое. Таскать у Эл конфеты она тоже пробовала. Один раз даже получилось.  
— Скажите, Айбер, вы давно знакомы с Эл? — аккуратно закидывает удочку Лайт.  
Мужчина пожимает плечами.  
— Пожалуй.  
Что это, профессиональная осторожность или этот тип в чём-то его подозревает? А может, чувствует, что Лайт испытывает к нему неприязнь и инстинктивно отвечает тем же?  
— Но вы ведь работаете вместе не в первый раз?  
— Да, нам уже случалось поработать в команде, хотя и не слишком часто. Поле моей основной деятельности слишком специфично, чтобы регулярно пересекаться с расследованиями детектива Эл.  
Почему-то Лайт ещё больше утверждается в мысли, что Айбер в свободное от сотрудничества с Интерполом время окручивает пожилых богатых дам.  
— А вам не страшно было участвовать в деле Киры? — интересуется он, краем глаза наблюдая за кофеваркой. — Все мы подвергали себя опасности, но над вами с Уэди висела двойная угроза. Вы не только ловили Киру, но и входили в круг его потенциальных целей. Простите, я не имею в виду…  
Лайт запоздало прикусывает язык, однако Айбер ничуть не обижается на столь прямое указание на его нелегальную специальность.  
— Да ладно, не извиняйтесь. Я не скрываю того, что я преступник, — заявляет он с широкой улыбкой, демонстрирующей два ряда чересчур ровных и белых, чтобы быть натуральными, зубов. — То есть не скрываю этого в кругу тех, с кем могу быть откровенен. Но побуду откровенным до конца — детектив рисковал куда сильнее нас.  
Он понижает голос и наклоняется через стол, вынуждая Лайта тоже придвинуться ближе. От альфонса остро разит цитрусом и мятой.  
— Похоже, этот Кира здорово зациклился на нашем гении. Даже объяви детектив Эл в какой-то момент, что прекращает расследование, Кира бы не оставил его в покое. Ему было принципиально важно перехитрить того, кто первым бросил ему вызов, доказать, что сам он ничуть не глупее, не трусливее. Если бы Хигути не погиб при аресте, детектив по-прежнему оставался бы под угрозой.  
— Полагаю, Эл во многих расследованиях ставил себя под угрозу, — говорит Лайт, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бесстрастно. — И до него не раз пытались добраться.  
«А кто-то даже сумел», — думает он, чувствуя, как ярость просыпается и собирается в тугой и горячий клубок в груди.  
— Не спорю, детектив Эл многим мерзавцам прижал хвосты. Но с таким, как Кира, он столкнулся впервые — убеждённо заявляет Айбер. — Всё наши прошлые опасности по сравнению с этой были прогулками по Диснейленду.  
Он либо не знает ничего, либо не собирается делиться секретными сведеньями. То и другое в равной степени вероятно.  
Кофеварка с тихим щелчком отключается. Лайт, вспомнив, зачем он пришёл на кухню, достаёт чашку, наполняет её и ставит на поднос. Затем проверяет количество кубиков сахара в сахарнице, но сам ничего в кофе не кладёт. Определить нужный Эл уровень сладости на глаз способен только он сам.  
Прежде всего необходимо выяснить, кем были те ублюдки или ублюдок. И тогда… Лайт не сомневается, что сердечным приступом они не отделаются. Голос Киры в глубине сознания злорадно хмыкает, что присутствие рядом с Эл Ватари гарантирует, что карать там наверняка уже некого, но Лайт не собирается полагаться в таком вопросе на догадки. В конце концов, Ватари не вездесущ и не всесилен.

Мацуда и Айдзава устроились на диване в углу зала и о чём-то негромко переговариваются. Вид у обоих сдержанно недовольный.  
— …теперь сидит над ней, как пират над сокровищем, — разбирает Лайт, проходя мимо.  
Судя по тому, что смотрит в этот момент Мацуда в сторону Эл, речь идёт о нём и, очевидно, о тетради смерти.  
— Как будто заранее уверен, что никому, кроме него, в ней не разобраться, — соглашается Айдзава. — Хотя даже не дал нам попробовать. Даже наши предположения не спросил!  
— А в операции, между прочим, мы участвовали все вместе, причём некоторые из нас рисковали намного больше него, — в голосе Мацуды прорывается неприкрытая обида. — А не раздавали приказы то из штаба, то из вертолёта.  
Похоже, Эл умудрился настроить против себя даже его. Лайт вздыхает. Среди всего отдела по расследованию серийных убийств токийской полиции Мацуда был единственным, кто отнёсся к гайдзинскому детективу без настороженности, более того — с искренним восторгом. Поначалу. Пока Эл максимально доходчиво не объяснил, что он думает об умственных способностях младшего сотрудника Ягами-сана.  
Впрочем, и откровенно недолюбливающего его Айдзаву он заставил выбирать между участием в расследовании и заработком на жизнь, хотя прекрасно знал, что это не обязательно. Не потому, что хотел проверить преданность неуживчивого подчинённого, а просто… ради развлечения?  
— Если бы не шеф, я бы ни за что не вернулся обратно, — мрачно заявляет Айдзава. — Мы с Идэ начали своё расследование и продвигались вперёд.  
У Эл есть отвратительная привычка дразнить людей.  
«Бесить людей», — с нехорошей усмешкой поправляет Кира.  
И дело вовсе не в том, что он, увлёкшись работой, по рассеянности брякает всё, что приходит в голову. Эл никогда не забывает, где находится, и отлично умеет фильтровать свои высказывания. Если он что-то говорит, то именно это он и хочет сказать. Порой тем самым доводя кого-то до бешенства.  
Мог он однажды перейти черту допустимого? Мог. А когда осознал наконец опасность, стало уже поздно. В конце концов, он даже Киру провоцировал.  
Эту идею нужно обдумать. Только не сейчас, когда в мыслях и без того царит сумбур, а потом, на более холодную голову.  
Лайт идёт дальше, пока у него за спиной продолжается разговор, которому рукой подать до заговора.  
— Всё равно ему придётся рано или поздно отдать тетрадь на экспертизу, — бурчит Мацуда. — Это вещественное доказательство, а не его трофей.  
— Я не удивлюсь, если он этого не сделает, — восклицает Айдзава и, спохватившись, понижает голос: — Скажет, что у них тут оборудование намного лучше.  
Лично Лайт уверен, что так оно и есть.

***  
Ближе к ночи Эл остаётся в зале один. Он не делает никаких заявлений, отговариваясь тем, что ему нужно время, чтобы обдумать полученную информацию. Это может значить как то, что в его мозгу зреет очередной гениальный замысел, так и то, что он не обнаружил ничего стоящего. Устав ждать, народ потихоньку расползается по своим комнатам в надежде, что завтра окажется продуктивнее сегодня.  
Лайт тоже отправляется к себе и, только открыв дверь спальни, соображает, что ему теперь негде жить. Это — комната Эл, куда Лайт был вынужден вселиться, связанный цепью. Цепи больше нет, а значит, он может идти на все четыре стороны. Например, на коврик под дверью.  
Мысль ночевать в коридоре Лайту не нравится, а искать Ватари и выяснять, где здесь ближайший свободный уголок, почему-то не хочется. Есть ещё вариант пойти к Мисе, но его Лайт даже не рассматривает всерьёз. Поэтому он прихватывает с собой плед и спускается обратно в зал.  
Эл в неизменной позе сутулится в кресле, глядя на лежащую перед ним на столе тетрадь. Он замирает, когда Лайт подходит сзади и укрывает его плечи пледом, но потом благодарно кивает.  
— Спасибо. Как раз то, что мне было нужно.  
— А прерваться тебе ещё не нужно? Ты с восьми утра тут сидишь, а уже полночь.  
— Да? Я не заметил, — Эл потягивается и кутается в плед. — Но я пока не хочу спать, поработаю ещё немного. Ты ложись, если хочешь.  
Наверное, он уверен, что Ватари предоставил Лайту новое жильё, и даже не предполагает, что тому теперь некуда ложиться. А может, считает, что отсутствие цепи — не повод расселяться по разным комнатам. Лайт без колебаний выбирает второй вариант, решая думать именно так, пока ему прямо не скажут обратного.  
— Я тоже пока посижу. Хочешь, принесу тебе ещё кофе? — предлагает он. — Или, может, чая?  
Эл запускает руку в пакетик с кофейными крекерами. Два таких же, уже пустых, валяются на полу возле его кресла.  
— Давай чай, — выбирает он. — Тот, который купил Моги, апельсиновый. Он вкусный.  
Главное, чтобы не тот, который пьёт Айбер. Его нюхать-то трудно, не то что пить.  
Когда Лайт возвращается с двумя дымящимися кружками, Эл рассеянно тыкает в тетрадь десертной ложечкой.  
— Нашёл что-нибудь важное? — интересуется Лайт будто бы невзначай.  
Эл вздыхает. Он выглядит расстроенным, почти как после освобождения Лайта и Мисы из заключения. И до появления в деле Ёцубы.  
— Если честно, ничего. То есть я понял механизм действия тетради смерти, каким бы невероятным он ни казался. Но мне всё ещё не ясно ни как она могла попасть в руки Хигути, ни откуда взялась в нашем мире, ни что с ней делать дальше. Мы можем провести эксперимент, чтобы доказать её сверхъестественные способности, но это ничего не даст. В плане новой информации, я имею в виду. К тетради прилагается бог смерти, но он либо не желает общаться с людьми, либо вообще плохо нас понимает.  
Разговор опасно соскальзывает к теме, на которую они говорили во сне. И хотя Лайт уверен, что ничего такого наяву не сделает, по загривку словно скользит ледяная ладонь. Вот если бы Эл сам согласился…  
Он осторожно поправляет край пледа, сползшего с острого плеча.  
— Тебе не обязательно решать что-то прямо сейчас. Мы остановили Хигути, заполучили эту тетрадь, дальше можно действовать не торопясь.  
Потому что Кире сейчас тоже нужно время.  
Эл греет пальцы о горячую кружку, наклоняется над ней, вдыхая яркий фруктовый аромат.  
— Думаю, ты прав. Лучше пока не спешить.  
Несколько минут они молчат, неторопливо потягивая чай. Эл, должно быть, возвращается к мыслям о тетради, а Лайт обдумывает вопрос, на который одновременно хочет и не хочет знать ответ. Одна его часть дрожит в нетерпении, а вторая мечтает закрыть уши.  
— Слушай, давно хотел узнать, — всё-таки решается он. — Когда мы подружились, ты был уверен, что я — Кира. Во всяком случае, ты видел Киру во мне… Так вот, кому из нас ты тогда говорил о дружбе?  
Эл таращится на него с таким неприкрытым изумлением, что Лайт заново прокручивает в уме свою речь, пытаясь понять, не сказал ли чего лишнего.  
— Но я никогда не воспринимал тебя по частям, Лайт-кун. Как и ты, надеюсь, не выбираешь между детективом Эл и твоим другом Рюдзаки.  
Звучит откровенно дико.  
— Что? Да мне в голову такое не приходило!  
Кира что-то ворчит о том, что он, может, и серийный убийца, но уж точно не маньяк со страстью к расчленёнке.  
Лайт в свою очередь хочет добавить, что это полный бред, с чего ему вдруг разделять Эл и Рюдзаки… а потом вспоминает, что разница всё же есть. Неуловимо тонкая, как грань острого лезвия, но — вполне реальная. С Рюдзаки можно болтать о чём угодно, утаскивать у него из-под рук ноутбук, если нужно что-то срочно уточнить, хватать за футболку в споре, объяснять, почему Миса с завистью смотрит, как он поедает уже третье пирожное, но сама отказывается от предложенного ей и зачем-то злится… Эл же он слушает, забывая закрыть рот. Восхищается, уважает, опасается… любуется, как недосягаемой ослепительной звездой, на которую и смотреть больно, и отвести взгляд, оставшись в темноте, ещё больнее.  
И всё равно это не то же самое… Эл — единственный и неповторимый, он просто поворачивается к окружающим различными гранями. В каком-то смысле он похож на цепь со множеством звеньев.  
Неужели Эл думал, что и Лайт с Кирой — разные части одного целого — единой личности?  
И насколько он, собственно говоря, прав?  
Так, стоп! Эл не может продолжать думать, будто Лайт — Кира. Если бы это было так, он никогда не спустил бы его с цепи. К тому же... к тому же у Эл целый день была в руках тетрадь смерти, если бы его подозрения усилились хоть на йоту, он мог попросту вписать туда имя Лайта. И никто не успел бы его остановить. Запоздалый страх на миг перехватывает горло.  
Кира хмуро бурчит, что великий детектив впервые в жизни круто облажался. А впрочем, нет, судя по всему, не впервые. Умеет он выбирать ошибки на свою голову. Хотя, наверное, правильнее сказать — на задницу.  
Эл пристально смотрит на Лайта, словно пытается считать мысли прямо по его лицу. Лайт отвечает ему таким же внимательным взглядом, гадая, как Эл отнесётся к тому, что кто-то догадался о его тайне. Рассердится? Смутится? Заявит, что это было давно и теперь не имеет никакого значения? Впрочем, даже если он скажет так, Лайт ему не поверит.  
Эл первому надоедает играть в гляделки.  
— Ты помнишь, что завтра Миса уходит отсюда? — без всякого перехода спрашивает он.  
— Да, ты же говорил днём, что решил отпустить её. Мацуда расстроился.  
— Ну, он всё равно больше не её менеджер. А что насчёт тебя, Лайт? Не хочешь… пообщаться с ней на прощание?  
На скулах Эл проступает едва заметный румянец, почти неразличимый в приглушённом свете ламп.  
— Мы же не навсегда расстаёмся, — пожимает плечами Лайт. — Миса будет приходить ко мне в гости. Когда ты разрешишь, разумеется.  
Эл вытряхивает из пакетика целую пригоршню крекеров и отвечает с набитым ртом:  
— Я не вижу причин мешать вам встречаться. Если честно, я думал, что ты захочешь уйти вместе с ней.  
Вот уж чего Лайт вряд ли пожелал бы, даже не будь он Кирой.  
— Я хочу остаться здесь и закончить расследование с тобой. Осталось ведь совсем немного. А потом мы все будем свободны.  
— Скорее всего, — уклончиво соглашается Эл. — Ладно, как знаешь.  
На какой-то миг у Лайта возникает абсурдное желание спросить прямо. Так же, как сам Эл некогда спрашивал у него, помнит ли Лайт, как совершал убийства под личиной Киры. К счастью, безрассудный порыв быстро удаётся подавить. Возможно, он и сумел бы выбить Эл из колеи, а вот получить признание — вряд ли. Логика подсказывает, что Эл ни за что не расскажет вчерашнему подозреваемому о своей точке уязвимости. И вообще никому не расскажет.  
Нужно разбираться во всём самому. Что там говорил этот прохвост Айбер? Что Кира — самая серьёзная угроза за время работы Эл? Однако не из-за Киры Эл ведёт себя, словно загнанное в угол животное. Не из-за Киры не спит ночами и сжимается в комок, стоит кому-то пройти слишком близко. От одной этой мысли внутри вновь поднимается волна гнева, и лишь усилием воли Лайт заставляет себя расслабить стиснутые кулаки.  
Он снова поправляет плед на плечах Эл, хотя в этом нет особой надобности. Ему отчаянно хочется взять Эл за руку и пообещать, что теперь всё будет хорошо, что больше никто не причинит ему боли, но он не осмеливается.

***  
Они отправляются наверх, когда уже светает. Лайт понимает это только по взгляду на часы: в целях повышенной безопасности окон в зале нет, и полюбоваться рассветом он может лишь из спальни. Впрочем, сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы любоваться хоть чем-нибудь. Эл, видимо, тоже, потому что даже не тянется в сторону ноутбука, а сразу стаскивает джинсы и ныряет в постель.  
Лайт собирается последовать его примеру, когда неожиданные сомнения заставляют его застыть на месте. Поначалу его очень смущала необходимость спать в одной постели: это было по-детски или, напротив, чересчур… взросло. Впрочем, он никогда не давал себе додумать эту мысль до конца, а привычка в конечном счёте взяла верх над смущением. До этой самой минуты, когда смущение вернулось.  
Но и торчать посреди комнаты — не выход. Сейчас Эл взглянет на него и вспомнит, что им больше нет необходимости спать вдвоём… Лайт решительно переодевается в пижаму и забирается на свою половину кровати. И даже умудряется задремать под тихое сопение под боком.

Просыпается он от холода. Судя по разливающемуся за окном солнечному свету, прошло не больше пары часов. Эл спит на боку, подтянув колени к груди и натянув одеяло на голову. Он вечно так делает, а когда голые ноги начинают мёрзнуть, тащит к себе одеяло Лайта. Естественно, чтобы через несколько минут намотать его поверх своего.  
Лайт смотрит на узкие ступни с плотно поджатыми пальцами и вздыхает, а потом распутывает одеяльный кокон, чтобы укрыть Эл как положено. Он старается действовать аккуратно, однако Эл распахивает глаза почти мгновенно. В тёмном взгляде — ни тени сна.  
— Не бойся, — шепчет Лайт первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Но я не боюсь, — почему-то тоже шёпотом отзывается Эл.  
— Потому что ты понял, что я не Кира?  
— Потому что знаю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда.  
Сердце Лайта пропускает удар. Не причинит, это правда. Он не будет таким, как… как они. Сейчас он нарочно старается не давать характеристики безликому _они_ , чтобы не утонуть в подступающей ярости. Ему не хочется портить эти уютные минуты вдвоём злостью.  
Они лежат так близко, что дыхание Эл касается губ Лайта. В нём угадывается запах кофейных крекеров и чего-то сладковато-цитрусового. Приятно, хотя Лайт не особенно любит сладкое. И очень хочется попробовать на вкус.  
— Ты голодный, Лайт-кун? — спрашивает Эл.  
«О-о-очень», — тянет где-то на краю сознания Кира, и нет нужды уточнять, что он имеет в виду отнюдь не крекеры.  
— А? — Лайт отчаянно надеется, что просторные пижамные штаны надёжно скрывают его реакцию на совершенно невинный вопрос. Он не хочет снова напугать Эл.  
— Если ты голодный, можем спуститься вниз позавтракать, Ватари уже наверняка встал и варит кофе.  
— Давай пока полежим. Там наверняка не только Ватари проснулся, но и Айбер. Опять готовит свою жутко полезную кашу.  
Эл усмехается.  
— И вовсе она не жуткая, я пробовал. Если добавить шоколадный сироп, вполне съедобно.  
Наверное, с его точки зрения, это универсальный улучшитель вкуса. Лайт вспоминает, как он заливал сиропом какие-то местные пирожные и мороженое с фруктами. Должно быть, те тоже были недостаточно хороши сами по себе.  
Однако этот путь подходит не всем.  
— Айбер не добавляет. По-моему, он подсчитывает сахар даже в яблоках. Интересно, он случайно не промышляет в свободное время диетологией?  
«А что, мошенник, дамский угодник и подпольный диетолог — отличное сочетание», — фыркает Кира. Ухмылка сама собой расползается по губам.  
— Нет, у него докторская степень по психологии, — серьёзно говорит Эл.  
Лайт перестаёт улыбаться и недоверчиво косится на него.  
— Шутишь? Айбер — дипломированный психолог? Надо же, никогда бы не подумал.  
— Почему? Хороший преступник должен разбираться в людях. Быстро попадаются чаще всего не самые жестокие, а самые глупые. По-настоящему хитрые могут очень долго скрываться от закона.  
— То есть такие, как Айбер и Уэди?  
— Они в том числе.  
Эл потягивается, невольно придвигаясь к Лайту. Теперь их колени соприкасаются, что существенно отвлекает от разговора.  
— Нам обязательно обсуждать этих двоих? — выдавливает Лайт, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть. Но и отодвинуться — выше его сил.  
— Нет, — Эл дёргает плечом, отчего футболка чуть сползает, открывая молочно-белую кожу. — А что бы ты хотел обсудить?  
— Не знаю… я… Я давно хотел тебе сказать, а теперь мы здесь и…  
Эл закусывает губу, и краска смущения касается уже его щёк.  
— А как же Миса? Ты не хочешь увидеться с ней?  
— Эл, пожалуйста… Ты же всё видишь, ты понимаешь… Про Мису я тем более говорить не хочу. Не нужна мне никакая Миса, когда есть ты.  
Эл молчит, потом медленно опускает ресницы.  
— Мы можем не говорить совсем.  
Если это намёк, то такой же откровенный, как все его прежние намёки. Как открытый взгляд в лицо, как стремительный удар в грудь — прямой, без попыток увернуться.  
— Я не сделаю ничего, что ты не хочешь, — севшим голосом обещает Лайт.  
— Но я хочу, — говорит Эл и доверчиво тянется к нему. Касается ладонью щеки, пальцем проводит по губам. — Я всегда знал, что смогу с тобой справиться, потому и разрешил тебе остаться.  
Звучит странно и не слишком приятно. Лайт хмурится.  
— Ты имеешь в виду комнату? Мне по-прежнему можно тут жить?  
«Хватит болтать, — рычит Кира, — неужели неясно, что он ждёт от тебя не разговоров?»  
Эл, похоже, и впрямь ждёт не разговоров, потому что придвигается ещё ближе и обнимает его за шею, прислонившись лбом ко лбу.  
— Я хочу узнать тебя, Лайт. Всего тебя, целиком.  
И Лайт больше не может быть благородным. Но разве это неблагородно, если Эл фактически дышит ему в губы… и не отстраняется, когда язык Лайта проскальзывает между ними? Он не умеет целоваться и просто приоткрывает рот, с настороженным любопытством следя за происходящим. Лайт не спешит углублять поцелуй, ограничиваясь бережными, почти поверхностными ласками. Обводит языком сухие губы, касается края зубов, вдыхает сладкий, конфетный запах. Запускает пальцы в тёмную, жёсткую гриву волос и притягивает голову Эл к себе.  
Ещё один поцелуй, такой же медленный и осторожный. Эл понемногу смелеет, сам тянется ему навстречу, встречает губами его язык, пытаясь облизывать и посасывать. Неуклюже, но до чего же приятно. Его руки оплетают спину Лайта, как лианы дикого винограда, а горячее колено провокационно ложится на бедро.  
Переведя дыхание, Лайт скользит губами по щеке Эл, сдувает мешающую прядку волос и жарко выдыхает в ухо. Оно розовое, аккуратное и чуть-чуть заострённое сверху. Если бы эльфы существовали, Эл вполне мог бы быть одним из них. Во всяком случае, отводить глаза и наводить морок он точно умеет не хуже. Но сейчас Эл его не морочит. Он абсолютно честно выгибается в руках Лайта, когда тот слегка прихватывает зубами мочку уха, захлёбывается воздухом, когда кончик языка ныряет в изгибы ушной раковины, щекоча и лаская, тихо стонет, когда поцелуи сменяются покусываниями, а затем наоборот. И шея у него оказывается такой же чувствительной. И плечи, и грудь…  
Чем ниже спускается Лайт, тем громче и требовательнее звучат стоны. Прижимаясь щекой к поджарому животу, он немного опасается, как бы кто-нибудь не услышал их. Например, Ватари… или его отец… о нет, только не отец…  
«Да плевать!» — перебивает опасения яростное шипение Киры.  
И он целует Эл дальше, глубже, жарче… обхватывает губами напряжённую плоть, пытается ласкать. Выходит не особо умело, но Эл вскрикивает и скулит, почти больно вцепляется ему в волосы и кончает практически в ту же секунду. Это лестно, и Лайт улыбается, переводя дыхание, пока ставшие ласковыми и осторожными пальцы ерошат ему затылок. Потом Эл тянет его вверх и целует, несмотря на испачканные семенем губы.  
Собственное возбуждение ощущается болезненно-острым, но парадоксально терпимым. По крайней мере, у Лайта хватает выдержки выпустить Эл из объятий и сесть.  
— Я сейчас приду, — говорит он на всякий случай. — Подождёшь меня?  
Эл кивает. Его глаза кажутся неправдоподобно огромными и очень тёмными, а губы припухли и покраснели, как будто это он… Лайт торопливо встаёт, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он окончательно потеряет голову. К счастью, подходящий увлажняющий крем находится в ванной почти сразу, и Лайт едва не благодарит богов, в которых не верит. Единственные боги, которых он знает, это Рюк и Рэм, а благодарить за такое шинигами — даже не смешно.  
Эл ждёт его, сидя на краю постели. Он с любопытством оглядывает баночку крема, которую Лайт ставит на прикроватный столик.  
— А зачем это нужно?  
Лайт чувствует, как теплеют щёки. Впрочем, Киру вопрос не смущает.  
— Смазка. С ней тебе будет легче меня принять. Конечно, если ты всё ещё…  
— Ага, — Эл ловит его за руку и тянет к себе, на себя, опрокидывая на кровать и обнимая руками и ногами.  
Они снова целуются, стаскивая с Эл помятую и перекрученную футболку, а с Лайта пижаму. Эл не успел заново возбудиться, но охотно позволяет трогать и ощупывать себя. Ему определённо приятно, когда Лайт водит ладонями ему по спине, приятны поцелуи в шею, а от губ, прижатых за ухом, он начинает тяжело дышать и постанывать. Сам он касается Лайта более беспорядочно, не вполне представляя, что хочет сделать, но эта неопытность распаляет только сильнее.  
Лайт с удивлением отмечает, как много у него, оказывается, чувствительных мест, причём половина из них находится выше пояса. Ему нравится, когда Эл трётся щекой о его подбородок, нравятся поглаживания поясницы и прикосновения горячего языка к плечу, он даже не возражает против зацепивших кожу невзначай зубов — один раз, а потом ещё… А Эл в свою очередь явно понравилось кусаться. Однако когда он протягивает ладони вниз, нащупывая член Лайта, и сжимает, сразу как надо, одновременно сильно и бережно, приходится его остановить. Это тоже хорошо — до дрожи, до закушенных в кровь губ, но… слишком. Лайт понимает, что не продержится так и половины минуты, а ему хочется продержаться — и сделать Эл своим по-настоящему.  
У найденного крема оказывается нежный сладковатый запах. Что-то сливочное, с миндальным оттенком. Эл, принюхавшись, тоже это замечает.  
— Прям как пирожное, — говорит он, откровенно облизываясь.  
У Лайта от возбуждения уже слегка мутится в голове, но раз Эл хочет пирожных, пусть будут пирожные. Пусть будет всё что угодно, лишь бы он продолжал прижиматься к Лайту, подставляясь под самые откровенные ласки.  
— Если хочешь, я закажу, — покорно предлагает он. — Только скажи, какие.  
— Позже, — решает Эл и тянется за новым поцелуем.  
Лайт гладит тугое отверстие входа, вылизывает крутой изгиб шеи, а потом добирается до острого эльфийского уха. Оно горячее, чуть покрасневшее и очень-очень притягательное как для губ, так и для зубов. Он чередует укусы и поцелуи, очерчивает мягкие линии языком, отвлекая внимание от вталкиваемых внутрь пальцев. Наверное, получается, потому что Эл разрешает ему всё и даже понемногу начинает приподниматься навстречу.  
Когда пальцы сменяет член, он слабо стонет, дрогнувшие ладони ложатся на бёдра Лайта. Лайт тут же замирает, хотя ожидание на острие близости сводит судорогой мышцы и жжёт, будто огнём. Он утыкается губами в пульсирующую ямку под горлом и дышит, просто дышит. Эл, кажется, смеётся, потому что по его телу проходит дрожь, а потом узкие ладони скользят Лайту за спину, прижимая теснее. За эти мгновения можно убить, за них можно умереть… Наслаждение накатывает волнами откуда-то из вневременной вечности, из мрака первобытного океана, и только остатки разума не дают соскользнуть в эту бездну.  
Сначала Эл просто разрешает ему брать себя, не мешая, но и не поощряя. Он чуть ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, откидывается на подушку и стискивает бока Лайта коленями. Похоже, он воспринимает происходящее скорее с интересом, нежели с удовольствием. Ему не слишком больно — Лайт внимательно следит за мельчайшими изменениями его лица и не находит ни напряжённой складки между бровей, ни жёстко закушенных губ, однако и реакции сугубо.... эмоциональные. Его плоть — самое надёжное доказательство взаимности — остаётся лишь слегка возбуждённой. Лайт ободряюще целует влажный висок, ловит языком солоноватую каплю пота и продолжает двигаться, пытаясь определить правильный угол. Эл безмолвно подчиняется его рукам, выгибается, разводит колени шире. Ему явно непривычно лежать вот так, доступным и уязвимым, но и страха в глазах нет.  
О чём он сейчас думает? Тёмный взгляд привычно непроницаем, и Лайт как никогда жалеет, что так и не научился читать его. Но не о прошлом… наверняка не о прошлом. И Лайт тоже не будет думать об этом. Его никогда не волновало, что у Мисы до него были мужчины. Однако мысль о том, что он не первый у Эл, вызывает… даже не гнев, а тупую боль в груди.  
— Всё хорошо, Лайт, — шепчет Эл, мазнув его губами по щеке.  
И всё действительно хорошо. Неважно, что было с ними раньше, важно то, что есть здесь и сейчас.  
Постепенно Лайт начинает замечать отклик: замедляющееся дыхание, сжимающиеся у него на плечах пальцы, а потом особенно глубокий толчок или найденный наконец нужный угол заставляют Эл выгнуться ещё сильнее и протяжно застонать. Его зрачки расширяются, перекрывая радужку, а полностью вставший член упирается в живот Лайту. И он весь под ним — открытый, покорный, горячий, ждущий... В голове проносится ошеломляющая мысль, что удовольствие — это тоже форма власти. Сейчас Эл повинуется ему, скованный более прочной цепью, чем та, которая связывала их прежде. Дрожит, облизывает губы, выдыхает сладко и мучительно. А потом — тянется Лайту навстречу, и мысль пропадает. Пропадают вообще все мысли и все слова, планы, вопросы, сомнения…

Этот сон уходит медленнее. Наверное, потому что его, в отличие от предыдущего, Лайту хочется удержать. В полудрёме он смакует отголоски ощущений, цепляется за них, пока они не растворяются окончательно за границей реальности. Вместо них проступает покалывание в неловко подвёрнутой под щёку руке, щекотка солнечных лучей на веках и такое же слегка щекотное тепло между лопатками. Он открывает глаза. В судьбе обоих одеял наступил закономерный этап: они сброшены на пол, и теперь Эл спит, обхватив Лайта поперёк груди и уткнувшись лбом ему в спину. Кожи касается размеренное дыхание, приглушённое тканью пижамной куртки.  
Всякий раз, замёрзнув во сне, Эл перекатывается поближе к Лайту. Раньше это раздражало, а сейчас неожиданно радует. Значит, те ублюдки не смогли полностью уничтожить в нём тягу к человеческому теплу. Возможно… возможно, когда Лайт разберётся с ними, Эл наконец почувствует себя в безопасности. Кто знает, может, он даже на Киру взглянет с новой стороны, поймёт, что ошибался, называя его злом. И тогда он сам согласится… Нет, разумеется, Лайт отомстит за Эл не для того, чтобы получить благодарность, но ведь благодарность всё равно может быть…  
От этой мысли ему становится иррационально хорошо, несмотря на ноющее возбуждение, оставленное сном. Надо бы пойти залезть под холодный душ. Или, может, даже под горячий… Попозже.  
Он осторожно накрывает ладонью тонкие пальцы, лежащие у него на груди. Они тёплые и расслабленные.  
Придётся Мисе пока обойтись без воспоминаний, а ему без личной тетради смерти. Конечно, это здорово всё усложнит и отсрочит достижение основной цели, но Лайт уже принял решение. И даже если Кира будет спорить, с самим собой он как-нибудь сумеет договориться.  
Впрочем, Кира не спорит.

**Author's Note:**

> *К сожалению, мы не знаем автора этой шикарной фразы, но именно она когда-то вдохновила нас начать эту историю.


End file.
